


Requiem Of Death

by Lanemesis_Rosemary



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, Laws of nature, Original Character(s), Other, Survival, This Is STUPID, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 19:32:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18156098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanemesis_Rosemary/pseuds/Lanemesis_Rosemary
Summary: The apocalypse had started. It's the end of the world.Seven teenagers found themselves trapped in a building, with zombies roamed freely outside. Now, there's only two options.Kill or be killed.They must survive from this apocalypse. Even if that's mean, they could only fighting and fighting without end.But, to be saved by a mysterious teen with black sword, is not in their option. Maybe, they will be saved from the end. Or will they? This problem seemed to be more complicated than what they saw.





	Requiem Of Death

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with another, fanfic. Another Percico. Because why not? And, this story will be built slowly. And slow updates, because I'm busy. 
> 
> English isn't my native language, so forgive me with my bad English. 
> 
> And I'm really need to stop writing another story after this one. Bye, bye!

The boy watched silently, as a big meteor smashed the center of New York City and making a huge crater with loud crashing sound that surely will be heard in the range of miles from the center of New York City. It's  broken the buildings around it, also leaving the dust and and a foul smell lingering in the air. _The scent of death._

 

He grunted, as he propped his elbow on his right knee, while his left leg, hanging in the empty air from the edge of the roof. He sat boredly on the edge of the roof of a 55 storey building; he didn't remembered what's the name, nor he cared about it. _The building will be destroyed, sooner or later_. He absent-mindedly stared at the crater that's far away from this building, with his dark eyes. He really hated this job. But, he can't changed what happened in the past, when he agreed and signed the death contract paper. _The rice already turned into porridge_. Unhappy with the thought of the past, he threw those thoughts far away. _Annoying_. 

 

He sighed, a bit frustrated. His fingers caressed his wristwatch that glowing with dimmed blue light, carefully felt the carves decorating it's edges beneath his fingers. He clicked his tongue as he heard the sounds of heavy foot's steps from behind him, as he said with irritated voice, "Time to go, now. I hope nothing happens to the chosen." He looked up to the night sky, that strangely tinted with red. 

 

For the last time, he gazed at the crescent moon and sea of stars in the sky, because there will be no more scenery like this.

 

_It's the end. It's the last. It's the time of destruction. Reset will started from... Now._

 

"That's not our job, forget about those people," a familiar voice said flatly, from behind him. The boy tsk-ed and stuffed his hand to his pockets, shivered slightly under the touch of the cold winds that caressed his pale skins. "Let's go, shall we? We should checked the preparation of the base. I don't think the boss will tolerates any mistake." The boy glanced at the teen standing behind him, who smiled sweetly at him. He felt his hand itched to slap that face and making that sweet, sickening smile to disappeared forever. He really sick of seeing that familiar smiles, in that familiar face.

 

 _I really needs to makes father disfigured this sickening face. Enough with those two devils brother of mine. They even make a clone, from their weird relationship. What I do in the past, so I get this kind of family?_ He thought silently. 

 

"Okey, okey. I know it," The boy muttered under his breath, a faint white fog formed everytime he breathing. He got up and walked toward him, but a familiar scent made him halted his steps. He sniffed the air, and a frown worked on his face. "Cover your scent. You smell like a human, you know it will attracts them," he covered his nose and snorted at so many curses thrown towards him. But, it's the truth. His nose never wrong. 

 

That's because in the past, he spent his time with his devil father rather than his gentle mother. That father of his, made sure he trained his senses to a frightening level, like all his siblings and cousins have. And he hate humans, so he immediately picked that scent from the mixture of scents in his friend's body. 

 

Even if it's really faint, nonetheless, it will attracted the attention of those lowly brainless monsters. 

 

"I'm not." The teen frowned, as he sniffed the sleeves of his black trench coat, he forgot what the brand. Not that he cared about what brand his clothes and accessories, and almost everything he have from was. He only could smelt the scent of his cheap ( _in his eyes_ ) Gianni Vive Sulman ( _he remembered this one, because he stole one from his cheap uncle and quite fond with the scent and thus became his permanent perfume brand_ ), a faint scent of alcohols with mixture of the scents of women's cheap perfume. He needed to washed his coat after this, and where the hell the scent of women's cheap perfume came from? Oh... He remembered, now. Must be the woman from the brothel he visited before midnight, that clung at his arm and rubbed that fake boobs while flirting with him. It's one of his most regrettable moments in his life. _Why I even went to brothel before the mission started?_

 

"You went there, again?" The boy asked, rolling his eyes at the thought of that disgusting place. He already knew where that scent came from, the first he smelt it. Obviously, from the place where every single or married man visited frequently when they're horny. You know what it is. "You inherit your father's favorite _hobby_ , huh. I don't really surprised, if you don't get any good traits from your parents and only the bad ones. Doesn't matter, though. We already have too many talented, genius, and good looking spawns in the family. So, please don't add another one." In other words, ' _stop playing with prostitutes, you horny little beast_ '. The boy smiled lightly at him. 

 

The teen grunted, he knew what the real meaning of those long talks from the boy ( _who actually older than his appearance, meaning a old man in boy's body_ ). What could he did? He's not like his other cousins, who either a bisexual, gay, lesbian, pansexual, or asexual. He's a normal guy, okay? Not like his abnormal family. 

 

Yes, everyone except him in the family, is and forever will be abnormal. There's not a single one of them is straight. Only him. That's made him really sad. 

 

The boy sighed. He is bored and wanted to crashed to his girlfriend ( _his bed, he named it B, stands for my Beloved, and the pillow PJ, stands for Pillow Junior, the Senior already thrown to the garbage dump_ ), and they still needs to completing a few more tasks. And, this friend of him needs to changing his clothes and spraying some scent-changer, to covers the scent that maybe still clinging at his body. "You need to control your lust, brat. Or else, I will report your daily visits to various brothel, pub, and bar to your parents." _My siblings_. The person knew the unspoken words. Because he has heard it countless times since the day he's born. 

 

"Urghhh..." The person groaned at the boy's threat. He obviously knew that his parents will believed the boy, rather than him. Their _only and beloved_ son. He wished that this boy isn't his -----.... And then he faced the reality, that is a b#tch. He's willing to changes his life, even if he became a normal boy from average household _. It's a lot better than to be born in this evil family._

 

"How's long until the entire city turns?" The boy asked, as his gazed fixed on the city that still lively even when the meteor smashed the center of city. 

 

The person shrugged, indifferently looking down at his polished red nails. "Who knows? Not important." He waved his hand, dismissed the conversation between him and the boy. "Let's go, I have feeling that the boss already waiting for our report, impatiently." 

 

The boy nodded because he also could felt it in the back of his mind. That devil is really scary, and always haunting everyone, even if they were far away from the scary devil. _The power of devil, is more scary than uncle Lacy_ , the boy thought and shivered at the images of the devil's face that waiting for them, impatiently. 

 

"Yeah. Hurry up." He quickly walked towards the shadows and disappeared. 

 

The person rolled his eyes, muttering about his annoying and really big family and followed after the boy. 

 

Only leaving behind, the sound of growls and screams in the cold sorrowful night, full of darkness.

 

 

 

 


End file.
